virtualbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother: Do's and Don'ts (The Rule Book)
Here is a list of rules for Virtual Big Brother Wiki. These rules were lifted from the Survivor Wiki, but there are few changes. For contestants Major Rules *This is all for fun. So if someone evicted from the game, they really should be evicted wilth Class. *Expect the Unexpected. Always. Requirements * Absolutely, positively, no Wiki Contributors in the game! Wikia accounts are free, so if you want to play, sign up. Game Rules #As anyone who watches Big Brother knows, we need alliances to play the game, right? You can form alliances with anyone you feel like you can trust. There are also many ways to get in touch with them. You can Private Message them on the Official Wiki Chat Room, or you can create your own Chatzy.com room where you're free to discuss anything! #The HOH and POV Competitions will be hosted by at least one judge, with a second moderator suggested for backup purposes. # However, during the introductions at the beginning of the game, eviction ceremonies and the crowning of the winner, ALL judges must be present. #It is the contestants' responsibility to show up to competitions and for voting during evictions. If one is inactive after three times, said player will be removed from the game(if player becomes inactive during the halfway point, then there is a chance a previously evicted houseguest can return to the game). #Once players send in their votes,' it is final', so they have to think carefully before sending in their Eviction Vote. #Any violation that would merit any contestant disqualification, with the exception of consecutive self-votes, results in a permanent ban from joining future seasons of Virtual Big Brother. #Lastly, Sockpuppetting. C'mon guys, why would you want to do that? Enter Big Brother on good faith, Exit Big Brother on good faith. Anyone exposed to sockpuppetry will not only be Expelled from Virtual Big Brother, they will be banned from the Wiki infinitely. Competitions #Challenges will range from trivia, to quizzes, to embedded online games and riddles. #There will be a 24hr given deadline for submissions due to time zone issues. Submissions after it will no longer be accepted, unless there is a valid reason. #The moderator will announce where will the contestants post their submissions. Some challenges will require contestants to post snapshots of their work. Should there be any player who will be caught cheating (which includes but is not limited to: using image editing software such as Photoshop to tweak their submission, using a glitch in a flash game to achieve a better score, or sending in a score achieved by another person), the contestant in question will be barred from participating in that challenge and additional penalties may be applied, up to and including disqualification from the game. Evictions #Once an Eviction thread is posted, each houseguest must vote ONE NOMINEE from the game. All votes must be sent to , to be sent to the moderator's username. #If after a given deadline, if a houseguest does not send in their eviction vote for that round, they will be deemed INACTIVE. #After the moderator posts a golden power of veto competition, and a winner has been declared, the contestant who wins will be asked if he/she would want to use said power of veto. The player will be given 24 hours to reply. If no such reply was received, we will consider that said winner has chosen not to use the golden power of veto. #Players may also send their votes at in case the moderator is there, but they may only do so in private chat. #If all contestants attending the eviction ceremony have submitted their votes before the deadline, the results thread may be posted earlier. #If a tied vote occurs, the standard '' Big Brother'' procedure applies where the HOH casts his/her vote to evict one(in some cases two) houseguest(s). Pandora's Box #At certain points during the game, A Pandora's Box will be put in place to provide a shake up in the game. With either something good happening to the HOH and something bad to the rest of the houseguests(or vice-versa). Other # Any further twists, the time of the merger and the number of Jury members will be revealed in due time. # This blog post will serve as summary for the game. Any game developments will be revealed at the game's Board:. Prizes TBA For Judges * Judges are not allowed to leak any in-game info to any other contestant that is playing in the season. *A Judge is not allowed to rig the game for a contestant that is playing in their season. *A Judge must not let their personal feelings affect the game, because after all, it is a job. For Observers *If you are not in the game (a mod or contestant), you must not interfere with forum threads relevant to the game. The only exception is the Finale Result Ceremony thread or other threads that the contestants aren't entitled to reply to. Chat Rules * Please use the chat room respectfully. * You can discuss your gameplay on there, but it's really recommended that you do so in PMs * Don't attack people. At all. You will be banned from the chat room. * Respect the moderators and they will respect you. Category:Policy Category:Season 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Competitions Category:Powers Category:Big Brother